fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mechanized Cooking Prophecy
Mechanized Cooking Prophecy is a subgame of Sparkplug staring Microwave. It was created for the Super RNG Bros. Challenge 2018. It's a JRPG with various mechanics based on cooking games. Gameplay Mechanized Cooking Prophecy is a JRPG with gameplay inspired by Earthbound. Unlike traditional JRPGs, the game is not actually turn-based; although there is a cooldown between each attack Microwave or the enemies can do, both Microwave and the enemies can attack at will, no matter whether or not either side has attacked. This forces the players to think quickly. Both Microwave and enemies have the possibility to miss. Both enemy and player attacks also have the possibility to inflict status effects, depending on the attack. Like traditional RPGs and unlike Earthbound, characters usually recieve damage instantly, although statuses like Poison or Burn will deal damage over time. Occasionally, Microwave will encounter more than one enemy in a single battle; up to 3 normally, although some enemies can spawn enemies, in which case the limit is 5. In case Microwave is not prepared for a battle, she can try to flee, although if the enemy attacks her while she tries to flee, the flee action will be cancelled. Players can move around freely in the overworld as Microwave, with the limitation of a fixed top-down camera. Various enemies will wander around the overworld, and touching one of these will initiate an encounter. Microwave can occasionally gather items, although this is usually not permanent. The game's biggest gimmick is the attacking system. Microwave can gather 10 different types of food to use to make a "plate". Microwave can put a certain amount of food in these plates (which increases as she beat bosses, starting at 5) and can then throw it at the enemies. Each type of food affects the plate differently; for example, putting Chicken on the plate will make the plate less likely to miss. Some enemies can use moves to attack your plate, so be careful. Microwave herself, ironically, cannot eat her own food, and thus has no way of restoring her HP in battle. However, she will heal by 1/4 of her total HP after beating an enemy, and save points will fully heal her. Food Types There are 10 different types of food in the game, each with a different effect. Most of these randomly drop from enemies, with each food having a set chance to drop from most if not all enemies. Status Effects There are 11 different status effects in the game, each with a different effect. Some can only be used by certain enemies, such as the Moldy status. Areas Bronze Bolt Walkthrough Microwave is seen pacing around various halls, thinking about a new recipe. She suddenly bumps into a metallic screen, which lights up, showing glowing white text. "Microwave! You are destined to be the savior of Cooking! You are the only one that can save the arts of Cooking, as indeed, a great threat is coming soon, and if it were to gain its full power, food would be ruined forever! To save Cooking, go through the door to your left!" Microwave is shown blinking at the text for a few seconds. Microwave shrugs as she saids "Why not...", and then goes through said door. Dreadgon can then be seen behind where Microwave was, chuckling. "This is the perfect occasion to get vengeance... I'll give her the spook of her life!", he says as he follows her through the door. Microwave is then shown walking through Bronze Bolt, showing it takes place on various platforms above a seemingly bottomless pit, held above said pit by giant bolts. Smaller, but still oversized bolts line the walls of the platforms, preventing Microwave from falling off them. Microwave will eventually hit a Hevimetu, where a short tutorial will play, explaining to you simple parts of the gameplay such as how Microwave and enemies can hit eachother without having to wait for their turn as well as the unique attacking style of the game. Microwave can then wander around Bronze Bolt at while. The stage is relatively short, with few enemies and not many alternate places to go to. Watch out for RockOs, who can deal high damage to you and will often dodge your attacks. Beeees can also attack and dodge quickly, but their damage is negligible. Wall-O-Bricks alone are harmless, although they usually appear with another enemies. Hevimetus and Gravitons are simple enemies without any particular quirks. Although they do happen, Multi-Enemy Encounters are rare; when they do happen, one of the enemies is usually a Wall-O-Brick. At the end of Bronze Bolt is the first boss, Yesivmetu. While he is easy to beat if you time your attacks well, you should preferably stock up on Food items before trying to attack him. Make sure to save at the Save Point near his arena, as well, so that you can have full health while fighting him. Once Yesivmetu is defeated, Microwave will be able to proceed to Rose Resistor. The number of food she can put on her plate will also increase from 5 to 6. Enemies Boss Rose Resistor Walkthrough Rose Resistor starts with a short cutscene of Microwave encountering the "Rose Resistor" itself. It is shown that the Resistor is not strong enough to block the electricity activating a door to the boss. A screen lits up near the Rose Resistor, which Microwave quickly looks at. "Microwave! The Resistor needs more Resistance! Find the 3 Mecha-Roses to strengthen it! But beware of HIM..." Rose Resistor is slightly harder than Bronze Bolt in that you must actually do something to beat it. Rose Resistor is design-wise some kind of rose-colored mechanical building with several pots containing roses in them around the corners. Layout-wise, it is somewhat maze-like; while it splits into three paths, these paths like to twist and overlap. At the end of each of these path is a room filled with roses, with a Mecha-Rose in the center. At first glance it seems like there are only two enemies in Rose Resistor. However, this is because all encounters in Rose Resistor contain two enemies. In each battle you enter, there will be either a H-H-H, a Shieldon Mk. III or a MMMtellite. They will buff one aspect of the base enemy. H-H-H is also the first enemy that will try to attack your food pile. However, the buffers themselves cannot damage you. Shieldons Mk. III can be annoying, since they will protect other enemies from attacks most of the time. Try to take them down quickly. MMMtellite can dodge attacks, but can't harm you, so just ignore it until you beat enemy it's buffing. The enemies that can actually attack you are pretty dangerous, since they can inflict statuses. Nozzules will inflict the Poison status to you, while Cry-O-Cryos will inflict the Freeze status. However, like some enemies from Bronze Bolt, they will occasionally waste a turn doing nothing. After getting the three Mecha-Roses, you can power up the Rose Resistor, which will allow you to fight "HIM", a fusion between the three buffer enemies. Of course, save at the save point near the start of the stage so you can heal. Also, make sure to stock on food items; it's a good idea to backtrack to Bronze Bolt and grind on enemies there. "HIM" itself cannot deal much damage, but it can summon up to 2 enemies from Bronze Bolt and Rose Resistor for support, and it is also able to dodge attacks. This makes him pretty annoying to deal with, although he is far from being the hardest boss. Once you have defeated "HIM", Microwave will be able to put 7 food items on her plate, and she will gain access to the next stage, Emerald Engine. Enemies Boss Emerald Engine Walkthrough Emerald Engine starts with the player being allowed to walk through a short hall. They will reach a rather large square-shaped room with an altar of sorts, with 7 sphere-shaped holes on it. "Gather the 7 Emerald Balls to summon the Lord of Green" is written on a door-like wall behind this altar. At the sides of the rooms are doors to path that loop to eachother. This map is relatively small, with few dead ends, mainly because of the goal of the stage; you must find Greeneens or Raregreeneens, who have a 4% and a 10% chance respectively to drop an Emerald Ball. Emerald Engine itself seems to be a plant with pipes on the walls, as well as many green crystal-like structures. Multiple shaking machines can be found in some corners, as well. Emerald Engine's enemies have 3 actions instead of 2 like the enemies of previous stages, making them more unpredictable. While not all encounters contain two enemies, it isn't rare, with about half of the encounters having an additional enemy. Try to always encounter Greeneens and Raregreeneens (although Raregreeneens can deal high damage, so avoid them if you're low on health). Isaw-Usaw can get dangerous quickly since it can buff itself, so make sure to take it down as soon as possible; it has low Health and Defense after all. Handy Hand is an annoying enemy that can protect other enemies and take food from your plate. Killer Beeee is annoyingly fast and has a move that seemingly "wastes a turn", except it actually times it at the same time another enemy attacks, preventing you from knowing what the enemy is going to do. Of note is that Greeneens and Raregreeneens are weak to Onions and Peppers, most likely because they are partly green. Once you get the 7 Emerald Balls and put them on the altar, the wall with the message on it will open, revealing the boss of Emerald Engine; Jibagreeneen. Jibagreeneen is able to summon Greeneens and Raregreeneens, and it has a very strong attack in the form of a giant green beam (although this attack is easy to cancel). Its other attack, while not quite as strong, can still deal a concerning amount of damage. It is also able to inflict Blind, which is very troublesome if it follows up with the beam attack. Make sure to grind for Onions and Peppers before fighting the boss; like Greeneens and Raregreeneens, it gets extra damage from those items, and as a bonus, Onions will inflict the Cry status on it, making its attacks much less dangerous. Once Jibagreeneen is defeated, you will be able to walk through the area is came from, since that area is now open. You will be able to enter Azure Axle, the fourth world, and you can put 8 food items on your plate instead of 7. Enemies Boss Azure Axle Walkthrough Azure Axle starts with a short cutscene showing Dreadgon is still stalking Microwave. He chuckles as he imputs a password on a door, allowing him to reach another part of Azure Axle. Microwave, meanwhile, is still wandering around Azure Axle. Azure Axle is a relatively long map, and while the only goal is getting to the end, it is filled with rather dangerous enemies. It can be considered a harder version of Bronze Bolt in a way. Like the latter, it takes place on platforms above a bottomless pit, although the platforms are hung from above with metal wires. You will also occasionally encounter sets of 4 platforms on an axle. Going on one of these platforms will make the axle rotate, allowing you to reach new areas in Azure Axle. Azure Axle is pretty tough, since it bumps the maximum amount of enemies in an encounter to 3, with encounters of single enemies being rarer than seeing duos of enemies. Minihammas are rather easy to beat, but their bigger version Maxihammas also spawn and they are very dangerous, being able to summon Minihammas and being able to whack off your food pile. Wall-o-Steel is a joke alone, but in a group it can take a while to kill, and it will protect its allies. Dethmetu can inflict the Scared status to you, and will also sing Death Metal at times, preventing you from seeing what its allies are using. Finally, Evile Penguine is so mean it can inflict the Crying status to you, and can also eat your food pile, which will actually heal Evile Penguine; however, it is unable to directly attack you. At the end of Azure Axle, you will find none other than Dreadgon himself. "I was waiting for you! It's high time for my revenge!", he shouts. Microwave looks confused. "Revenge...about what?" "Don't act like you don't know! All the times you humiliated me!" "...Huh? I'm just teasing you..." After this short discussion, Dreadgon will refuse to end the conversation in a peaceful way, and will instead scream in rage and attack Microwave. Dreadgon is a surprisingly tough boss, who will passively lower your damage. He can block attacks, and can both inflict the Scared and Crying status to you. He also has two different attacks. Try using items like Onions and Ice Cream on him. Once you defeat Dreadgon, another short dialogue cutscene will play. "Ooourgh..." "I have a question...Were you the one that put up that 'prophecy'?" "Actually, no... I don't know what that was doing there." Just as Dreadgon finishes his sentence, Moldibrad is shown leaping above the group and jumping to the next stage, Diamond Diode. "That must be the great threat to the arts of cooking!", Microwave shouts upon seeing the bread worm. Microwave quickly follows the worm into Diamond Diode, while Dreadgon just shrugs and leaves. Additionally, Microwave will be able to put 9 items on her food plate. Enemies Boss Diamond Diode Walkthrough Diamond Diode does not start with a cutscene; instead, you walk into a room with an altar with 10 sphere-shaped holes in it, similar to Emerald Engine. All enemies have a 15% chance to drop a Diamond Ball. Diamond Diode itself takes place on a set of platforms floating above a bottomless pit, with many wires and other electric component running accross the platforms, with some wires holding these platforms from below or above. Under the visitable ground is a set of conveyor belts, where you can see the enemies of the stage being mass-produced. Diamond Diode is about the same size as Rose Resistor, being bigger than Emerald Engine but smaller than Azure Axle. Diamond Diode is extremely tough, however, with all enemies having 4 moves making them unpredictable, as well as all of them being very dangerous. Additionally, most enemies never appear alone by default, and 3-enemy encounters are common. Both Failed Copy ROBs can inflict Crying and Scared. Failed Copy CeROBral can buff its own attacks while Failed Copy SentROB has two high-damage attacks instead. Gigahamma can summon Megahammas that can themselves summon Minihammas, and can also knock off your food pile; however, it always appears alone, although it is still hard to keep its spawning under control. Pyr-o-Pyro can burn your food pile, forcing you to make another one, and can inflict Scared, Blind AND Burn. Finally, Fridge will use your own strategy against you, making a pile of ice cubes and ice creams (also being able to inflict the Freeze status thanks to the later), which can get very deadly if it can put enough food items. As if that wasn't bad enough, Fridge can heal itself and its allies. Therefore, all enemies in Diamond Diode are dangerous in their own way. Once you grind enough to get the 10 Diamond Balls you need, a door will open, allowing you to reach Moldibrad. Before you do so, though, make sure to save at the save point and to grind for strong food items. Do note that backtracking to Bronze Bolt will be quite long because you'll have to go through Azure Axle first. Moldibrad is a tough and unpredictable boss; while his Health is rather low, he makes up for this by always blocking attacks unless using a move. You must therefore time your attacks so that you attack him while he's attacking himself. He can shoot croissants at you and bite you to deal damage regularly, and can also shoot a piece of burning bread at you to inflict the Burn status. Finally, he can scatter poison in the air to inflict Poison. He's also able to scatter mold all over you to inflict Mold. Additionally, he can spoil the food on your plate. This makes him a tough boss to deal with, but this is only the beginning of the end. After you defeat Moldibrad, a cutscene will show Moldibrad's bread starting to break, only for it to start glowing and then "evolve" into a bigger, stronger version of him; Moldibragur. Moldibragur will then create a hole in the ground, making you fall to the lower floor of Diamond Diode: Diamond Diode Depths. Diamond Diode Depths When you enter Diamond Diode Depths, you will be fully healed; this is the only time you can fully heal in said area until you reach Moldibragur's lair. To reach said lair, you must activate 5 levers scattered across the depths. Diamond Diode Depths takes place on the conveyor belts seen in the first half of Diamond Diode. You will be automatically pushed, although there are multiple paths nonetheless. Spinning platforms similar to those to Azure Axle's also show up. Something to be careful about on some of the conveyors are crushers; you will lose a lot of health if you get hit by those. The enemies in Diamond Diode Depths are the same as Diamond Diode, except 3-enemy encounters are even more common and 1-enemy encounters never happen unless you're facing a Gigahamma. Of note is that beating enemies is your only way to recover health in this area unless you die; but if you do die, the levers will reset and you'll have to get through it all over again; unless you already activated the 5 levers, in which case they will stay open. Said levers are not unprotected, though; they are guarded by Yesivmetus. As you push more levers, more Yesivmetus will guard the levers. The first 2 levers you pull are only guarded by a single Yesivmetu. The next 2 are guarded by two Yesivmetus, and the final one is guarded by three Yesivmetus. Once you've beaten the Yesivmetus and the levers, the door to Moldibragur's lair will open, and stairs to the upper floor will appear; make sure to go grind for items. Right after the door to Moldibragur's lair is a save point; make sure to save in it so you are fully healed. As you walk through the final hall in the game, a cutscene will play showing the Sparkplug cast singing praises to Microwave, talking about how she will save the beautiful arts of cooking. After Microwave reaches the end of the hall, the Sparkplug cast will leave. "Well, I wonder what that was about, honestly." Moldibragur was awaiting Microwave, and lunges at Microwave, ready to fight. This will initiate the final battle in the game. Moldibragur is an even harder version of Moldibrad. Just like Moldibrad, you can only hit him when he attacks, but he has more Health. It has similar moves to Moldibrad. However, instead of being able to both bite you and shoot croissants at you, it will shoot hamburgers at you, dealing high damage. The burning bread attack is back, along with the poison and mold scattering attacks. However, he also gets the ability to scatter flour all over your face, inflicting the Blind status. Also, instead of spoiling the food on your plate, he will eat it, restoring some of his health. He also gets the ability to smash his tail on you, which will not only deal damage to you but will also throw away the contents of your plate. Once you finally defeat this beast, Moldibragur will be shown exploding into many pieces, saving the arts of cooking. Microwave will then look around. She notices Moldibragur's lair is in fact CeROBral's kitchen. CeROBral enters the room and looks at the chaos, frowning, and then smiling. "Thanks you for destroying my horrible creation!" "Wait... YOU made that?!? I think I have someone to teach cooking to..." "Wait, hang on, I got better since t-" Unfortunately, a timeskip shows Microwave forcefully teaching CeROBral how to cook, along with the text "You saved the arts of Cooking!". After this fades away, the credits will display, as well as a message saying you can now have 10 food items on your plate and that you unlocked Saffron Screw, the postgame world. Enemies Boss After defeating Moldibrad, he will turn into Moldibragur and he will flee to Diamond Diode Depths. Moldibragur is essentially a stronger Moldibrad, and is the final boss of the game, being a very deadly foe. Saffron Screw After beating Moldibragur, you will be brought back to the start of Bronze Bolt. Near the entrance of each of the areas of the game, a blue portal has appeared. Enter this portal to go to Saffron Screw. Saffron Screw seems to be in some pocket dimension of sorts, having a wacky yellow and black-striped skybox that animates. You will start on a golden-colored screw with four paths leading to four different areas, whose ground consists of various flying platforms of various shapes and colors (although they are always yellow-ish). The top left path leads to a hall with portals to each of the different areas of the game, as well as a portal to Diamond Diode Depths. The portal colors are the colors of the areas they lead to, and there is also a tag above them to make it further obvious what area they lead to. Otherwise, there is not much to see there. The top right path is more interesting; it is a hall that connects to various rooms. Each of these rooms have a boss in them, allowing you to rematch the various bosses in the game. There are also extra rooms for the Yesivmetu duos and trios you encounter in Diamond Diode Depths. The bottom left path is a maze filled with stronger versions of enemies encountered in previous areas. These always show up in groups of three. At the end of this maze is a stronger version of Yesivmetu, Navremetu. TBA Finally, the bottom right path is a boss rush where you have to deal with five bosses that mess with the game's mechanics in one way or another, with each of the bosses messing with a different mechanics. Their names are Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre and Cinq, and you fight them in that order. They ressemble Zéro, and like her, their names are the french words for a number. TBA Enemies Bosses Trivia *The game's story, while "canon", does not have any major importance on Sparkplug's lore. *The Raregreeneen and Jibagreeneen enemies are based on Magneton and Magnezone's japanese names, Rarecoil and Jibacoil respectively. The two are also inspired by those Pokémon in terms of design. *The name of the areas in the game are all alliterative. Additionally, they are all named after colors and parts of electronics and machines. **The first letter of each area forms the word "Breads", a reference to Moldibrad being the final boss. Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot Category:Sci-Fi Games Category:3D Games